To Forgive Is To Love !
by KeiraficsLily
Summary: Ce fut fragile, bien trop éphémère, les doutes s'étaient installés, la tristesse avait pris place et la déception lui avait fait tourner le dos à sa ville natale. Des années passèrent, et professionnellement parlant tout allait pour le mieux, toutefois rien n'arrivait au hasard et le destin en avait décidé ainsi. UA.
1. Prologue

**Hey !**

Nous voici, nous voilà, pour une toute nouvelle histoire, nous vous présentons notre prologue en espérant que ce dernier vous plaira. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

#Keira&Lily

* * *

 **Prologue**

En ce doux week-end de mai 2011, Alec se leva en s'étirant doucement, il regarda l'heure et soupira doucement, décidément les grasses matinées n'étaient pas pour lui. Il partit ensuite s'habiller dans son dressing, il mit sa tenue de sport. Il prit son téléphone et ses écouteurs avant de quitter la maison à sept heures pour courir dans le quartier, la course lui permettait de vider son esprit, surtout après une semaine de cours aussi chargée. Devant chez lui, il étira ses muscles puis il alla sous la douche, directement l'eau le détendit, il soupira de bien-être et il ressortit tout propre. Il se sécha et enfila son jean noir et son haut de la même couleur avant de rejoindre sa famille pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde était là ou presque, Jace était toujours dans son lit, son frère « adoptif » n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il avait été recueilli par les Lightwood à ses neuf ans, il était un membre à part entière maintenant. Maxwell avait huit ans, petit enfant brun aux yeux marrons, il aimait lire des mangas, était passionné par la culture japonaise. Ensuite Isabelle, belle jeune fille de 17 ans aux formes avantageuses, elle savait jouer de ses charmes auprès de la gente masculine. Puis son père et sa mère, Robert et Maryse, mariés depuis 20 ans. Ils étaient heureux même si parfois il y a des bas dans ce petit bonheur. Alec sourit à tout le monde, s'installa pour manger. On le questionna sur ce qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui, il répondit simplement qu'il commencerait ses devoirs. Sa sœur soupira encore une fois, son frère allait passer son samedi enfermé dans sa chambre à étudier. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle le sortit de son short en jean et sourit devant le message qu'on venait de lui envoyer. C'était parfait, ça tombait à pic, il fallait juste en parler à son frère maintenant. Quand le repas du matin fut terminé, Alec débarrassa la table, mit tout dans le lave-vaisselle et passa un coup d'éponge sur la table. Il monta dans sa chambre pour commencer à étudier tandis qu'Izzy sortit faire un peu de shopping, Max lui était tranquillement en train de regarder la télé dans la chambre d'Alec. Vers quatorze heures, Jace émargea hors de son lit et réclama à manger mais en ne voyant personne et en n'obtenant aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alexander. Il entra sans frapper.

\- Alec, où sont les parents ?

\- Partis régler un souci à l'agence.

\- Ok ! On mange quoi ?

Le brun releva la tête et tourna son regard bleuté vers son réveil. Il ouvrit de grand yeux surpris en voyant l'heure. Il était tellement pris par ses études qu'il avait oublié de faire le déjeuner. Il s'excusa auprès de ses deux frères et fila en vitesse dans la cuisine pour leur préparer quelque chose. Jace et Max suivirent leur grand frère et mirent la table. Alec termina le plat et ils purent manger tout en discutant ensemble.

Après un bon repas, Alec repartit dans sa chambre pour étudier tandis que Jace et Max jouaient dans le jardin. Vers seize heures, Izzy rentra les bras chargés de sacs, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, posa ses courses sur son lit et alla se préparer, elle devait être sublime, pas un seul faux pas ne serait accepté. Elle prit un bon bain au lait d'amande, se maquilla et se coiffa avant de choisir la tenue, une petite robe bustier rouge avec un voile transparent qui lui arrivait à mi genou, elle choisit ses beaux escarpins noirs ainsi que la petite pochette qui allait avec, elle se regarda dans le miroir, se sourit avant de prendre un sac et d'aller dans la chambre de son big brother. Elle frappa, entra dedans en souriant. Alec était penché sur ses cahiers et fixait de temps à autre son pc. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ce petit bruit alerta son frère qui releva et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Izzy ?

\- Alec !

Il la regarda, elle était vraiment belle, il adorait quand elle laissait sa longue chevelure de jais en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, cette couleur lui allait à ravir.

\- Tu sors ?

\- Oui et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi !

\- Izzy ! Soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas, je dois revoir…

\- Allez, s'il te plait, Big Bro', dit-elle en le regardant avec sa petite moue.

Elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas, elle le connaissait par cœur, rien de plus important pour lui que la famille. Il hésita, zieutant ses cahiers puis sa sœur, mais il craqua, il ne pouvait pas lui résister comme à aucun membre de sa famille, ils étaient tout pour lui. Elle cria de joie, sauta dans ses bras avant de le pousser dans la salle de bain. Elle lui mit le sac dans les mains alors qu'elle commençait déjà à le coiffer et le préparer. Alec comprit très vite qu'il s'était encore fait avoir, il ouvrit le sac et vit une chemise blanche et un jean bleu foncé. Bon il était un peu rassuré, sa sœur avait été plus sympa dans les vêtements. Isabelle sortit pour le laisser s'habiller, il retira son vieux tee-shirt, mit la chemise et ferma les boutons. Il retira son jogging et enfila le jean quand il se regarda dans le miroir. Il voulut tuer sa sœur, le pantalon le moulait trop et la chemise était bien trop collée à sa peau, il avait l'impression d'être nu. Il ne se sentit immédiatement peu à l'aise. Il portait bien trop mal ce genre de vêtement, qui n'était absolument pas son style. Il soupira d'agacement, ouvrant la porte. Sa sœur l'attendit avec joyeuseté assise sur son lit et lorsque son regard se porta sur Alec, elle se leva d'un bond, tapant dans ses mains heureuse et fière d'elle.

\- Oh lala Alec ! Tu es magnifique ! Ils vont fondre en te voyant !

Elle s'approcha de lui, levant un sourcil, se mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Un petit détail par contre et tout sera parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle, s'approchant de son frère et déboutonnant trois boutons, laissant une vue du haut de son torse.

Elle sourit, le regardant sous toutes coutures une dernière fois, remettant par ci par là les pans de sa chemise. Elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, alors que son frère était clairement pas du tout à son aise. Elle le trouvait mignon et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait si peu confiance en lui et cette inconscience de sa beauté.

\- Là tu es parfait ! Alec n'en doute pas et le mot d'ordre pour ce soir, est de s'amuser, lui dicta- t-elle comme un ordre et un espoir de le voir enfin s'éclater et penser à autre chose que son boulot.

Le concerné fit la grimace, ce qui fit rire la belle brune.

\- Allez Big Bro, pour une fois dans ta vie, une seule et unique fois, je te demande de te détendre ! Allez on y va ! déclara-t-elle, se dandinant de joie, allant prendre ses affaires.

Alec soupira encore, prenant ce qu'il lui fallait, y allant à reculons. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé embarquer dans cette mésaventure qui ne lui apporterait qu'une perte de temps, n'aimant pas être entouré de monde, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Cependant, il n'avait pas résisté, voulant faire plaisir à sa sœur et la voir sourire, alors il la suivit sans grande conviction. Izzy l'attendait dans la voiture, elle prenait le volant. Au retour, il allait être le chauffeur, il en était plutôt persuadé, toutefois ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe de sa famille. D'ailleurs, pendant tout le trajet, elle lui parlait des gens potentiellement présents à cette soirée, il l'écoutait d'une oreille, se sentant nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchèrent du lieu. Ils étaient enfin arrivés, La soirée étudiante semblait bien entamée.

Le brun parlait pour un si dire pas du tout, il regardait sa sœur, elle, si à l'aise, il l'admirait pour cela, lui n'était pas ainsi et il préférait ne pas se faire remarquer et rester dans l'ombre, chose qu'il fera sans doute, tout en veillant sur sa sœur tout au long de la soirée. Enfin s'était ce qu'il se disait pour le moment.

A peine eurent-ils passer la porte d'entrée de la personne qui organisait la fête, que Alec n'avait qu'une seule envie, faire demi-tour. Son stress était bien là et il regardait tout autour de lui, pour observer chaque chose, légèrement méfiant sans trop oser, croiser un regard. Il se trouvait dans un soi-disant salon, qui était dans un stade de semi-bordel. Ça aurait été lui, il n'aurait pas supporté et se serait mis à ranger, gêné qu'un tel bordel puisse être fait. Cependant, ce n'était pas chez lui, et il n'avait pas à le faire. Il vit Isabelle le rejoindre, avec deux verres dans chacune de ses mains, toute souriante.

\- Tiens pour te mettre dans l'ambiance, lui déclara-t-elle, lui tendit un verre.

Le brun fronça des sourcils, le prenant tout penaud, sentant le breuvage. Il entendit le rire de sa sœur qui secoua la tête, amusée plus que par moquerie, par le comportement de son frère.

\- Tu devrais me faire confiance, ce n'est que du soda, annonça-t-elle.

Alec lui sourit doucement.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondit-il.

Elle balaya sa phrase d'un revers de main et vint lui poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Souviens toi du mot d'ordre « amusement » Big Bro ! Tu devrais venir danser, elles sont super les musiques ! lui proposa-t-elle, essayant de le faire venir avec elle.

Il secoua la tête vivement, retenant la poigne de sa sœur, comme il put, heureusement qu'il avait une certaine force, il détestait danser, surtout sous des regards embarrassant. Il répondit à sa cadette, bégayant un peu.

\- plus…tard Iz' ! sourit-il faiblement.

Pour toute réponse de la part de la jeune fille, elle haussa des épaules, laissant tomber, déjà qu'il était venu, s'était déjà un miracle en soi et elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir, ou le voir se braquer.

Au fil de la soirée, certaines personnes avaient tenté une approche envers le brun, qui s'était progressivement réfugié dans un coin, s'assurant toujours d'avoir dans son champ de vision sa sœur, posant par moment un regard protecteur sur elle. Ces personnes, voulaient parfois ouvrir une discussion mais se ravisèrent assez vite lorsque le jeune homme n'arrivait à aligner que quelques mots, ennuyant bien vite celles-ci. D'autres tentaient parfois de le draguer, toutefois, tout ce qu'ils obtinrent, ne fut qu'un Alec figé et encore plus stoïque par leur façon d'agir, surtout que pour la plupart s'était des hommes, même si les femmes, il en était tout aussi gêné. Et pour le reste, il essayait d'ignorer les alcoolos du soir. Alec aimait cette solitude, se mettant une sorte de champ de force, pour se protéger de ce monde qui l'entourait, il avait hâte de rentrer, mais restait un maximum pour que Izzy puisse s'amuser.

Soudainement, alors qu'il voulut juste bouger pour prendre un nouveau soda, il heurta quelqu'un. Il se mit à bredouiller des excuses, mais il se sentit d'un seul coup bousculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Te moques-tu de moi ? en plus tu n'arrives même pas à parler correctement ! beugla l'homme littéralement sur le jeune homme, qui sentait l'haleine peu ragoûtante de ce dernier bien trop proche de son visage, il était tenu par le col.

Alec paniqua petit à petit, son cœur s'était emballé et tous ces regards portés sur eux, n'arrangeaient pas son stress évident, dans d'autres circonstance il aurait pu réagir, sauf, qu'ici et maintenant, il n'avait aucun contrôle, il n'était pas dans son élément. Il se fit secouer un peu plus, son silence agaça l'homme et lorsqu'il leva son poing, le brun n'eut comme réflexe que de fermer les yeux.

Néanmoins, il ne sentit pas le coup venir, et il prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir les yeux, incertains de ce à quoi il serait témoin. Lorsque ses yeux furent grands ouverts, la seule chose qu'il put faire était d'ouvrir la bouche, bloquant littéralement sur la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Du côté du nouveau venu, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il avait entendu un mec bourré parler bien trop fort, chose peu inhabituelle, mais qui l'agaçait profondément, surtout que cet homme en question s'en prenait à d'autres qui n'avaient rien demandé. Cependant, lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la victime de l'alcoolo, son regard s'était longuement attardé sur lui. Observant, ses yeux, d'un bleu si profond et si désespéré par la situation, avant qu'il ne les ferme, résolu à se laisser frapper. Avait-il eu pitié ? Non, quelque chose chez le jeune homme l'avait véritablement attiré, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi. Alors il s'était interposé, bloquant le geste du mec, le repoussant. Il avait pris la main du brun aux yeux si bleus et l'avait emmené à l'étage, entrant dans une pièce au hasard. Il referma la porte, soufflant, avant de se retourner et voir où il se trouvait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en portant son attention sur son homologue, qui se trouvait être au milieu de la pièce, rougissant et mal à l'aise à vue d'œil. Magnus se fit comme réflexion qu'il était adorable ainsi, et très beau. Il sourit d'un air rassurant et légèrement dragueur, son regard balayant son corps. Magnifique même, se disait-il, surtout ses yeux.

Quant à Alec, il n'avait qu'été spectateur de ce qui s'en suivit, il n'avait détourné son regard de ce nouveau venu, qui avait pris sa défense, même lorsque celui-ci l'emmena à l'étage dans une pièce quelconque. Il était d'origine asiatique, une chemise transparente noire, laissant apparaître un torse musclé, un pantalon bleu nuit, moulant à la perfection le bas de son corps. Alec rougit à cette observation, détournant le regard, et son teint devint encore plus cramoisi en s'apercevant de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire, où se mettre même. Il évitait le regard de l'asiatique, qui le sentit sur lui, sur son corps. Il lui aurait dit de ne pas le regarder, qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, se rappelant juste qu'il devait le remercier, il lui avait évité d'être un peu trop amoché et sûrement un discours de bonne conduite de sa mère.

\- Je…je… Merci, bafouilla-t-il hyper gêné, sentant un peu plus les yeux de l'homme, posés sur lui. Il osa pendant un court instant y déposer le sien, et y plongea totalement,

Magnus se noya dans ce bleu, il en fut subjugué, d'autant plus par ce petit bégaiement, adorable comme tout. Il lui sourit et s'approcha doucement de lui, tel un chat voulant attraper sa proie.

* * *

Nous espérons qu'il vous ait plu. Comment imaginez-vous la suite ? Le premier chapitre, vous sera posté la semaine prochaine.

A très vite ! **See u Soon !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

Nous vous postons aujourd'hui, le chapitre un. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira

 **iris papillons :** Nous te remercions pour ton review, nous sommes contentes qu'il ait pu te plaire. Nous espérons que la suite sera de même.

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _En ce beau mois de Mai 2017_ , une brise matinale, faisait flotter ces cheveux bruns. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux pendant un instant, profitant des dernières minutes de sa vie à Los Angeles, avant de rentrer à New-York. Il avait commandé un taxi et attendait déjà en bas. Il avait dit au revoir à ses collègues, employés dans la boîte où il avait travaillé pendant deux ans. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, toutefois, il en avait tiré que du meilleur, pour la plupart. Son père lui avait appris, qu'il fallait commencer en bas de l'échelle et grimper petit à petit les échelons pour se forger et apprendre ce qu'était le travail. Il devait faire ses preuves, prouver qu'il méritait la place qu'il aurait dans l'avenir. Alexander Lightwood avait en quelque sorte un avenir tout tracé, seulement avant d'accéder à la place que tenait son père actuellement, PDG d'une grande boîte de Mannequinat. Il devait s'expérimenter. Et s'était ainsi, que deux ans auparavant, ayant terminé ses études, il avait été décidé de travailler dans une des succursales de l'entreprise, celle de L.A. Il en était ressorti grandi et il en était fier. Il avait peut-être même pris un peu plus confiance en lui d'une certaine façon pour le travail.

Alec ouvrit les yeux, regardant le paysage. Il reviendrait, il en était sur, cette ville allait lui manquer, mais il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, cela faisait un bout de temps et malgré quelques allés retours, s'étaient bien différent que d'y être réellement Cependant, ces deux dernières années loin de sa ville natale, lui avait été bénéfique, une nouvelle vie. Lorsqu'il était dans ses études, il avait toujours et encore cette obsession en lui, et le fait de venir ici, lui avait donné un nouveau souffle.

Il était maintenant un adulte, de vingt-quatre ans, qui retournait dans la ville où il avait grandi et tant d'autres choses.

Alec vit le taxi arrivé et y grimpa. Il l'emmena à l'aéroport. Il passa tous les contrôles de sécurité sans encombre, et attendit patiemment son heure de vol, tout en échangeant quelques messages, avec certains de ses amis de L.A, qu'il espérait revoir très vite. L'annonce de son embarquement se fit et il s'y dirigea. Il s'installa dans l'avion à la place donnée, en seconde classe. Il se retrouva à côté d'une vieille qui ne put tenir sa langue pendant tout le trajet. Il était peu à l'aise, on ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Alors, il se contenta d'être poli, l'écoutant et émit quelques petits sons par ci par là.

Il regarda par le hublot, New-York dans toute sa splendeur, se dressait fièrement, tel une pure carte postale devant eux. La vue était incroyable, de nuit elle était encore plus extraordinaire. C'était une des choses qui lui avait manqué. Il descendit de l'appareil, et se fit tirer par le bras, alors qu'il vit au loin sa sœur, lui faisant des signes, et son frère. Il se retrouva à la hauteur de la personne âgée, voisine de voyage, lui faisant une bise sur chaque joue.

\- Vous étiez si adorable jeune homme ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons ! déclara-t-elle toute joviale, heureuse d'avoir une compagnie pendant ces longues minutes.

Elle partit par la suite au bras d'un homme âgé. Alec avait fortement rougi, gêné par la situation. Il reprit sa route vers sa famille, tout penaud :

\- Hey Big Bro ! s'exclama-t-elle sautant dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Dis donc tu as du succès auprès de la gente féminine et de plus les femmes mûres mon frère ! Elle est chanceuse et unique ! se moqua gentiment, tout en riant, une voix masculine, tapant dans son épaule.

\- Jace…. , fit Alec levant les yeux au ciel, plus gêné encore.

\- Heureux de te voir, ça faisait longtemps ! ajouta Jace, une accolade entre eux s'échangèrent.

\- Maman et papa travaillent j'imagine ? demanda le brun, peu étonné de ne pas les voir présent. Même les weekends chez eux étaient voués au boulot, parfois empiétant sur la vie de famille, mais c'était une habitude.

\- Oui, ils te verront ce soir, pour le dîner de famille, ils ont hâte de te voir ! rassura sa sœur comme si elle ressentait le besoin de le faire.

Alec hocha la tête et ils purent rentrer après avoir récupérer son bagage. Il allait résider pour les mois à venir chez les parents, en attendant de trouver une habitation qui lui correspondrait. Il s'était habitué à son indépendance, toutefois, il l'aurait toujours, vu le peu de présence parentale. Cependant, il n'aurait guère le temps de flâner, il devait bosser et se concentrer dans son travail, s'était le plus important pour lui que tout le reste. Ils arrivèrent à la magnifique demeure des Lightwood. Une belle bâtisse mais qui pourtant avait gardé tout son charme familial, un trait de caractère que les parents avaient toujours voulu conserver, reflétant le fait que leur entreprise était dans leur famille depuis quelques générations maintenant.

Alec la contempla pendant quelques minutes, se rappelant certains souvenirs et sourit légèrement. Il fut sorti de ses pensées, par une main secouée devant ses yeux.

\- Ouhouh Alec ! Cria Izzy, souriant à son air mélancolique. Son frère lui avait manqué, elle avait toujours veillé à être en contact avec lui, elle savait qu'il était assez peu communicatif sur sa vie privée, il aimait garder les choses pour lui et parfois ça lui faisait mal, elle savait qu'il souffrait et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle n'aimait pas quand il ne voulait pas se confier, faire comme si tout était si rose.

\- Oui…excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, ça rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs, déclara-t-il honnêtement.

Isabelle lui sourit un peu plus. Il avait un peu changé tout de même, plus mûr, encore plus beau, il avait cette nouvelle étincelle dans ce regard, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Elle était heureuse qu'il se sente mieux. Il semblait peut-être plus sur de lui, enfin dans certaines situations. Quant à Jace, il avait tout aussi un grand sourire, et s'était ainsi que leur sœur, prenant chacun un bras des garçons, les embarqua dans la demeure.

Le lendemain, Alec se leva tôt comme d'habitude, il avait la ferme intention, d'aller à l'entreprise aujourd'hui, il aimait que tout soit parfait et quoi de mieux pour prendre ses marques. Tout en se préparant, il repensa à la soirée d'hier. Cela fut assez agréable d'avoir toute sa famille réunit autour de lui, sa mère avait tenu à lui faire son dessert favori et il s'était régalé. Il avait été heureux de revoir son petit frère Max, qui avait bien encore changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce dernier semblait être encore plus accroc aux jeux et aux mangas. Au final, tout ceci lui avait fait grand bien.

Il finit de se préparer, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps comparé à Jace pour s'habiller. Il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de se faire couler un café pour lui donner de l'énergie. Il mit en route le tout, prit quelques viennoiseries, il prit son café pour s'installer à la table. Ses parents firent leurs apparitions, prêts pour leur nouvelle journée, ils saluèrent leur fils, le père d'un hochement de tête et la mère en l'enlaçant tendrement, ils se servirent du café par la suite tout en discutant de ce qu'Alec aurait à faire dans la journée. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent au boulot.

Tout au long de la journée, Robert expliqua, montra à son fils tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir dans le secteur mannequinat présentant plusieurs pôles comme le marketing, stylisme, commerciale, studio de photographies ou encore ressources humaines. En gros, le fonctionnement de l'emprise. Alec fut consciencieux et attentif prenant quelques notes sur son bloc-notes pour ne rien oublier. La fin de journée arriva à grand pas, fatigué, il rentra prendre son bain, il se détendit pensant à toutes les tâches qu'il devra accomplir dans les jours à venir.

La première semaine fut assez intense, son père étant en déplacement, il avait dû gérer quelques petits conflits au sein de la boite mais cela fut assez vite réglé pour son plus grand bonheur. Dans l'ensemble, il était assez satisfait du travail qu'il avait dû fournir, de l'équipe qu'il dirigeait ou une bonne ambiance régnait. Il avait fait quelques petites erreurs, rien de bien grave qu'il a su rectifier. Alec avait pu rencontrer plus en détails les différents pôles de l'entreprise.

Alec et son équipe au bout de la première semaine se réunirent dans la salle de réunion pour convenir des finalités et des nouvelles tâches. Cette semaine, ils devaient préparer l'arrivée du mannequin pour une nouvelle collection que son père tenait à promouvoir, ils avaient déjà la personne qui représentait les femmes, ils avaient plusieurs propositions où ils avaient sélectionné celui qui semblait être parfait, en accord avec le styliste, pour représenter la marque. La réunion fut assez longue mais prometteuse ainsi une longue semaine l'attendait. Il devrait être primordial de veiller au bon déroulement pour cette séance photo, que la coordination des équipes soit parfaite. Ce fut ainsi tout au long de la semaine, arranger chaque petits détails, répondre aux exigences du top model et contrôler l'état et le bon arrivage des vêtements du créateur au studio photo de l'agence tout en s'assurant que ce dernier soit libre et prêt pour le bon fonctionnement de la séance.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le modèle devait arriver incessamment sous peu. Alec était parti se prendre un café à la cafétéria, stressé, voulant se détendre et tenir ainsi la journée. Alors qu'il buvait tranquillement soupirant d'aise, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et décrocha en reconnaissant le nom de l'agent.

\- Allô ! Bonjour, monsieur Lightwood, ici Mark Hunt. Je suis désolé, mais Kévin n'a pu décoller, pour cause d'intempéries, il est coincé au Canada pour quelques jours. Il ne pourra pas assurer le shooting. J'en suis navré, déclara-t-il d'un trait.

Il ne laissa pas la possibilité au brun de répondre que l'homme raccrocha. Alec resta un instant interdit, l'information remontant petit à petit, il se mit à paniquer intérieurement réfléchissant à toute l'allure pour essayer de trouver une solution. Dans la précipitation, il composa le numéro de sa mère, attendit qu'elle décroche avant de se mettre à parler à toute vitesse.

\- Maman ! Ilyaunproblème,lemannequinnepeutplusvenir. Jenesaispasquoifaire,j'aibeauyréfléchir,jenetrouvepasdesolution, débita-t-il.

Il reprit son souffle, il avait peur de décevoir son père alors il espérait que sa mère puisse le guider.

\- Alexander, calme-toi ! Rejoins-moi au studio photo, tout de suite. J'ai trouvé une solution, déclara-t-elle.

Alec répondit par affirmation et se dirigea vers le lieudit. Sa mère semblait sûre d'elle comme à son habitude, ce qu'il lui permit de garder un tant soit peu son temps. Arrivé, il vit sa mère l'attendre et se précipita vers elle.

\- Mère ! Alors quelle est votre idée, demanda-t-il anxieux, tout en se triturant un peu les doigts.

\- Il y a déjà quelqu'un de prédisposer pour le remplacer, dit-elle qu'un air malicieux.

Alec fronça les sourcils, intrigué et tout aussi nerveux de savoir de qui elle parlait, c'était bien typique de sa mère, il l'interrogea du regard ce qui fit sourire un peu plus cette dernière.

\- Toi, mon fils, tu sembles parfait, tu as les yeux bleus et tu es brun. Tout comme le top model voulut, répondit-elle.

Alec la regarda, interloqué et abasourdi par l'annonce de sa mère.

\- Moi… mais… Je… Je ne suis… pas mannequin… Je… Je n'y connais rien, renchérit-il complètement perdu et nerveux.

Maryse sourit tendrement à l'encontre de son fils, entourant son visage de ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien pour l'apaiser.

\- tu seras parfait, n'en doute pas et puis, tu es le boss, tu te dois de veiller au bon déroulement des événements.

Alec semblait peu convaincu, cependant, si la seule solution était qu'il fasse cela, il le ferait, pourtant, il ne voyait pas du tout son père faire le top model. Il hocha doucement de la tête, Maryse sure d'elle, heureuse de l'accord de son fils, lui demanda de la suivre à l'intérieur de la pièce où se déroulerait le shooting. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute que son fils ait un capital de beauté. Le jeune homme suivit sa marâtre, toujours perplexe. Il balaya la pièce soupirant mais déterminé.

\- Je dois te laisser, j'ai des entretiens. Bon courage.

Une belle brune vint l'accoster toute sourire.

\- Oh Alec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Kevin ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Euh… Je… Bah non… Il ne viendra pas.

\- Comment ça ? On va faire comment alors ?

\- Euh… bah… Je… vais… le faire…

Isabelle tiqua sur les paroles de son frère avant qu'un sourire lui étire les lèvres. Sa mère devait être derrière tout ça, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait voir son fils devant un appareil photo.

\- Très bien, tu me suis alors ! s'enthousiasma Isabelle tirant son frère pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

La brunette l'entraina derrière un rideau dans un coin de la pièce où était posé sur des portants les vêtements du créateur, elle demanda à son big brother de se déshabiller pour qu'il puisse mettre la première tenue. Alec regarda celui-ci confus, se demandant qui pourrait bien porter ça, Izzy rit en voyant l'expression de son frère sachant qu'il n'était pas adepte de ce genre de style. Cependant, elle était convaincue qu'il serait sexy dans certaines des tenues du styliste. Alec avait amélioré sa garde-robe depuis quelques temps mais pour elle, il pourrait encore se mettre mieux en valeur. D'un pas trainant, Alec se vêtit, il se regarda dans le miroir, se trouvant affreux, ce n'était clairement pas lui. Résolu, il sortit de derrière le rideau sous le regard de sa sœur qui se retenait d'excitation. Il se dirigea vers la coiffeuse/maquilleuse. Une fois tout cela fini, il se rendit auprès du photographe qui l'invita à prendre place devant l'objectif. Il lui demanda de faire quelques poses pour le jeu de lumière. Alec, pas très l'aise, essaya de faire de son mieux pour mettre en valeur le vêtement. Harold le photographe, une fois les réglages effectués, commença le shooting. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre soucieux sortant de derrière l'objectif pour s'adresser à un Alec un peu plus détendu grâce à Harold.

\- Attendez ! Stop ! Il y a un truc qui ne va pas, ce n'est pas vous, je vous rassure. Dit-il.

Il se retourna pour demander à la jeune sœur Lightwood de venir près de lui alors qu'elle observait de loin le travail de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- as-tu remarqué la même chose que moi, il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

Isabelle s'approcha de son big Bro, réfléchissant un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Oui, les vêtements ne sont pas mis en valeur, les tailles ne correspondent plus. Je reviens, je pense que des ajustements sont à faire. Nous allons devoir appeler le créateur car si j'y touche, il va me tuer. Je vais le chercher, expliqua-t-elle rapidement avant de quitter le studio photo.

Alec resta penaud, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se faire enguirlander par la coiffeuse qui dut revenir vers lui pour le recoiffer. N'étant pas à l'aise, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le styliste, il savait d'Isabelle, il préférait rester dans son atelier à dessiner et créer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec entendit la voix de sa sœur et une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas se rapprocher.

\- Il correspond à tes critères, mais il n'a pas vraiment d'expérience dans le mannequinat.

\- Ah oui !?

\- Oui, je ne t'aurais pas dérangé si ce n'était pas important, tu vas devoir faire quelques retouches ou ajustements. Et je te connais, tu n'aurais pas voulu que j'y touche.

Alec baissa la tête alors qu'il entendit l'homme soupirer bruyamment, n'étant pas heureux d'avoir été dérangé. Et ce fut lorsqu'il vit des paires de chaussures qu'il se décida à relever son visage pour se présenter convenablement et poliment au créateur. Alec écarquilla les yeux de surprise, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, estomaqué. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait face à lui, tout son courage s'envola petit à petit.

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ?

* * *

 **Nous sommes donc à la fin de ce premier chapitre, nous espérons que vous avez apprécié, dites nous comment vous voyez la suite. Qui est la personne que Alec semble surpris de voir ?**

 **See u Soon !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir,**

 **Avec un peu de retard, nous voici avec la suite de To Forgive Is To Love. Nous espérons que le chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonne lecture ! #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ?_

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un tic nerveux qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude d'avoir après toutes ces années. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le styliste face à lui semblait quelque peu bloqué également et leurs regards n'arrivèrent pas à se détacher pendant de très longues secondes. L'homme prit la parole, laissant apparaître un sourire équivoque.

\- En effet, chère Isabelle, il correspond à mes critères. Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dit-il en s'approchant d'un Alec rougissant, toujours aussi stoïque.

Troublé et mal à l'aise, il se laissa faire, reprenant contenance dans une volonté de rester professionnel. Alec détourna le regard de l'homme pour reprendre son sérieux, son regard croisa celui de sa sœur où un grand sourire était plaqué. Ce dernier s'effaça, un instant, lorsqu'elle vit son regard assassin qui lui était destiné. Alec avait bien compris qu'elle lui avait caché ce détail et il ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Cependant, il sut que ce n'était pas le moment, droit comme il était, il mettrait ses rancœurs de côté pour réaliser ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Pouvez-vous ouvrir un peu plus les jambes s'il vous plait, demanda d'un coup le styliste, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Alec rougit instantanément, prenant une inspiration pour ne pas fuir loin d'ici et s'exécuta. Il déplaça une de ses jambes comme demandé. Il avala difficilement sa salive, en sentant les mains de l'homme se rapprocher dangereusement de son entrejambe, il s'étouffa presque une fois qu'il fut à cette hauteur, fermant les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il trouvait qu'il faisait chaud d'un seul coup dans la pièce. Soudainement, il sursauta, en sentant une légère piqûre à l'intérieure de sa cuisse, le faisant redescendre et revenir à lui. Son regard croisa celui doré du créateur, gêné, alors que le jeune homme semblait faussement désolé.

\- Oups, juste le temps de réajuster l'entre cuisse, s'exprima-t-il.

Alec ne bougea pas et retint sa respiration pour ne pas flancher. Il essayait de se détendre en regardant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, ne voulant plus capter le regard de l'homme, bien trop intimidé. Il n'aimait pas se sentir ainsi, toutes ces années avaient été veines, et s'en rendre compte lui donnait la nausée. Il faisait tout pour se persuader du contraire, se perdant dans un monologue intérieur que seule une main secouée devant ses yeux, l'en sortit.

\- Alec ! ouhouh ! Ici la terre ! appela Isabelle, partagée entre une pointe de remords et de satisfaction. Elle savait qu'au fond, mentir à son frère, ne fut pas une décision facile et le connaissant, il lui en voulait. Ils allaient devoir discuter après le shooting. Elle le vit sortir enfin de ses pensées. Il réfléchissait trop, un de ses grands défauts. Elle fit signe à la maquilleuse de venir faire une retouche.

Alec grimaça, se laissa faire. Un claquement de mains se fit entendre et il posa ses yeux sur le créateur.

\- Parfait ! clama-t-il satisfait de son travail.

Alec prit une grande inspiration et se remit en place devant l'objectif. Il était plus que nerveux, pire que tout à l'heure. Il voyait quelques regards étonnés, posés sur le styliste. Il interrogea sa sœur, qui se contenta de hausser des épaules, sachant que le créateur ne serait pas resté pour la séance, et serait retourné dans son atelier, faisant confiance à l'équipe. Toutefois, elle se doutait du pourquoi, il restait ici. C'était alors, que Alec faisait tout son possible pour se détendre, suivant les conseils une nouvelle fois du photographe. Mais rien n'y faisait à cet instant, se savoir observer par lui, le rendait plus qu'embarrassé. Il avait l'impression de se tourner au ridicule, en agissant ainsi. Il n'était pas mannequin, il n'était pas fait pour ça ! Cela l'agaçait.

\- On fait une pause ! annonça Harold.

Il s'approcha de Alec soucieux.

\- Il faut que tu te détendes. Recommanda-t-il.

Le brun inspira et expira doucement, il essayait pourtant, mais rien n'y faisait, ce savoir dans cette même pièce, le troublait véritablement. Il tressaillit et tourna la tête vivement vers la source du touché. Une main pressait avec douceur son épaule. Cette dernière descendit dans une caresse le long de son bras, et des lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille. Alec restait immobile, ne préférant rien montrer, se faisant violence pour ne pas réagir à cette torture. Un murmure lui parvint.

\- Je connais un bon moyen pour te détendre cher Alexander, souffla le créateur de la nouvelle collection. A ces mots, Alec frissonna.

Il le sentit se déplacer derrière lui, une de ses mains s'étaient posées sur sa hanche et il continuait à lui murmurer des mots peu chastes. Alec sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour, il bouillonnait et une colère montait progressivement en lui. Comment pouvait-il encore ressentir tant de chose, une envie, un apaisement certain. Cet homme avait bien trop d'emprise encore sur lui et ça l'agaçait, le rendait furieux. Le jeune brun avait fermé les yeux et dans une furie soudaine, prit la main du styliste, se retourna et se recula, tout en lâchant la main de l'homme. D'un ton sec, le corps tendu, la tête haute, il lâcha.

\- Il suffit Monsieur Bane. Nous sommes ici pour travailler et non assouvir vos plaisirs décadents. La pause est terminée, reprenons ! ordonna-t-il sans sourcilier et sans montrer une once d'émotion. Il lança un regard méprisant au créateur et reprit place devant l'objectif. Le styliste étira ses lèvres d'un petit sourire coquin et amusé.

A la suite de ce dérapage non professionnel de la part de Monsieur Bane, Alec déterminé, fit un signe au photographe pour reprendre, plus hargneux et assuré, il enchaîna de multiples poses, tout restant sensuel et gracieux, digne des plus grands mannequins. Un dimant brute, que le protagoniste lui-même ignorait. Tous, furent sidérés de voir le talent que leur futur patron avait et cette assurance qu'il dégageait. Isabelle fut fière de son grand frère.

Après quelques minutes, Alec put retirer cette première tenue, il l'enleva avec précaution, la belle veste noire, ornées d'arabesques brodées au fil de soie rose. Il déboutonna sa soi-disant magnifique chemise rose, grimaçant une nouvelle fois à sa vue. Il s'attaqua à ses bottines noires aux finitions roses rappelant ainsi la veste et la chemise, puis il termina par le pantalon noir en simili cuir qui définissait, après les retouches du créateur, la longueur de ses jambes et redessinait à la perfection son fessier, qu'il eut du mal à retirer, se bataillant avec.

Il souffla d'exaspération. Isabelle entra sans prévenir, une nouvelle tenue en main.

\- Izzy ! Tu pourrais au moins t'annoncer ! Heureusement que ce n'était que toi, grogna Alec.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel et d'un petit sourire amusé, répondit.

\- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit une certaine personne peut-être ? insinua-t-elle. Et puis, je t'ai déjà vu dans cette tenue, arrête de faire ta prude !

\- Tu dois être bien satisfaite de la situation ! déclara-t-il sèchement.

Izzy perdit son sourire pendant un court instant.

\- Alec…je ne l'ai pas fait contre toi, aurais-tu travaillé sur la préparation du shooting si tu avais su qui était le créateur ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Là n'est pas la question, je sais être pro quand il le faut, je l'ai toujours été, nous en parleront plus tard. Finissons-en ! s'exclama-t-il irrité par la situation.

Isabelle secoua doucement la tête, son frère pouvait être bien trop têtu parfois. Mais, elle n'avait pas cherché à lui faire de la peine, elle devait avoir une conversation avec lui plus tard, elle voulait comprendre et qu'il se confie à elle. Cela allait être encore une autre paire de manche, pensa-t-elle. Elle lui tendit le jean bleu chiné, qu'il mit avec peu d'entrain. Il se vit dans le miroir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, surpris de voir ses fesses aussi bombées. Izzy remarqua son expression et précisa avant qu'il ne proteste.

\- C'est un jean push-up !

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, pensa que le styliste n'était qu'un pervers. Sa sœur lui présenta pour la suite, un large pull loose beige muni d'un col roulé. Il le mit et attendit impatiemment le reste. Il enfila les bottines en daim et termina par l'imperméable noir à capuche, qui selon Izzy peut s'enlever. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, peu convaincu de son apparence. Il n'aimait absolument pas le jean, toutefois, le pull pouvait encore passer. Sa sœur le fit sortir de derrière le rideau et une retouche maquillage et coiffure se fit alors qu'il se plaça devant l'objectif. Plusieurs prises de photos se firent avant que le photographe eu un air perplexe, dessiné sur son visage. Alec fronça les sourcils, le voyant soucieux.

\- Monsieur Bane, appela Harold. Le nommé vint à ses côtés et pendant quelques minutes, ils discutèrent.

Alec voyait, par moment, qu'ils jetaient quelques regards à son attention, patientant silencieusement malgré son agacement. Les deux hommes semblèrent trouver un accord et Magnus s'approcha du jeune homme. Il prit ses aises sans demander la permission de le toucher, l'asiatique attrapa les pans du manteau, boutonna le vêtement avec soin pour le fermer. Il prit religieusement son temps, il entoura la taille de Alec, laissant son souffle chatouiller le cou de ce dernier, pour nouer la ceinture de la veste. Il se recula, regardant son œuvre, haussa un sourcil.

\- Il manque quelque chose..., réfléchit-il. Amène-moi un parapluie Isabelle s'il te plait ! Demanda-t-il.

Une fois ceci apporté, Magnus vint une nouvelle fois à la hauteur de son patron, lui prit la main et y déposa le parapluie, laissant glisser ses doigts contre ceux du brun, tout en se reculant pour laisser le shooting continuer. Les clichés s'enchaînèrent et au fil du temps, des instructions lui furent données, ouvrant le vêtement, tenant l'un des pans dans sa main, pour qu'on puisse apercevoir la doublure polaire. Par la suite, il lui fut demandé de retirer la veste, de la poser sur le fauteuil en cuir marron à ses côtés. Et, il prit place sur l'accoudoir comme souhaité, prenant des poses diverses.

Harold leva son pouce en signe positif.

\- Tout est bon, vous pouvez aller vous changer M. Lightwood, dit-il en souriant.

Alec acquiesça, soupira comme toujours et se dirigea vers la cabine. Isabelle emboîta le pas et prit les prochains vêtements, sous l'œil attentif de Magnus. Alec se déshabilla et prit les habits que Isabelle lui donna, les uns après les autres. Il enfila un jogging violet et un t-shirt blanc moulant, passa un sweatshirt, agrémenté d'inscriptions pailletées couleurs argent cousues au dos du vêtement. Pour peaufiner le tout, une jolie paire de chaussettes en laine blanche. Alec blasé, ressortit et tout en restant professionnel, se replaça sous les projecteurs. Il n'avait qu'une hâte que cela se termine. Le même schéma recommença, il suivit encore une fois, les recommandations, retira par la suite le sweatshirt qu'il passa par-dessus son épaule. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce, pour certaines se mirent à rougir en voyant le corps musclé que le tee-shirt mettant en valeur. Alec ne fit pas attention à tous ces regards, concentré dans son travail. Pour la dernière fois, Harold lui signala que tout était bon. Et Magnus déclara avec un petit sourire coquin.

\- Je sens que le dernier vêtement sera l'apothéose !

Le brun l'ignora, ne releva pas cette déclaration et s'enfuit à nouveau derrière le rideau. Isabelle échangea un regard complice avec son patron avant d'aller rejoindre son frère et entra dans la cabine, le jeune patron semblait assez pressé d'en finir puisqu'il était déjà en boxer, il vit le regard de sa sœur à travers le miroir et tendit machinalement sa main vers elle pour réceptionner les prochains vêtements qu'il devra porter. Izzy se retint de rire, se racla la gorge :

\- Alec… tu n'auras pas besoin… d'autres habits pour ce shooting…

\- Comment ça, demanda hésitant Alec.

\- Pour le dernier que tu dois porter, tu l'as déjà sur toi, expliqua-t-elle en fixant ledit vêtement.

Alec suivit le regard de sa sœur et tomba sur le sous-vêtement qu'il avait sur lui. Il se retourna subitement, faisant face à sa petite sœur, choqué et rougissant, gêné :

\- Il est hors de question que je me présente ainsi devant tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas un véritable mannequin mais votre futur patron. S'énerva-t-il.

\- Calme-toi grand frère, c'est juste histoire de quelques minutes, la collection comporte aussi des sous-vêtements. Tu as juste à tenir encore un peu. Arrête de râler, il n'y a que toi qui ne te rend même pas compte de ton potentiel. Tu es magnifique ! Dit-elle désespérée.

Le brun grogna, souffla et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner courage. Il n'avait aucune envie de se présenter ainsi devant une certaine personne.

\- Tu vas m'en devoir une, Izzy ! Lâcha-t-il.

Il sortit tout penaud, la tête baissée, triturant ses doigts tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa confiance disparaissait petit à petit. Il avança jusque sous les lumières, il eut du mal à prendre une pose complétement détendue. Harold ayant compris son malaise, demanda à une partie du personnel de quitter le studio photo. Certaines en furent déçues, Alec n'avait rien à envier à personne, il était vraiment séduisant. Il était dommage que le concerné n'en avait conscience. Le jeune homme remercia le photographe d'un signe de tête et se détendit progressivement. Il sentit un regard brûlant sur lui, il ne préféra pas y faire attention alors que le responsable prit grand plaisir à le mater sans vergogne. Il eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sang-froid, il prit sur lui et se concentra seulement sur la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Et enfin, ce fut terminé, le soulagement se lut facilement sur le visage du brun. Il remercia et félicita les équipes et leur travail qu'ils durent accomplir. Il alla directement s'habiller.

Alors qu'il terminait de mettre son haut, Magnus passa le rideau et se mit derrière le jeune homme qu'il reluqua, il s'approcha à pas de chat pour aller caresser le dos d'Alec, il sentit les frissons du brun qui se retourna vivement. Magnus put lire dans les yeux bleus de son futur patron de la colère mais une petite pointe de désir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus quand il fut collé au mur, sa tête encadrée par les deux mains du jeune homme.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu arrêtes ça ! S'exclama froidement celui-ci.

L'asiatique sourit tout exciter, émoustillé, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun aux yeux bleus. Alec totalement surpris, mit quelques secondes à réagir, il se recula rapidement et demanda une dernière fois à ce que le styliste ne s'approche plus de lui. Il quitta enfin le studio photo à grandes enjambées, il ne supportait plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il emprunta l'ascenseur pour retourner dans son bureau, quand il eut franchi la porte, il appela directement sa sœur pour qu'elle vienne le retrouver.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Isabelle frappe à la porte, quand elle entendit le « Entrez ! », elle passa la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna vers son big bro', elle put remarquer qu'il était très en colère car il tapait du pied et ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse.

\- Isabelle ! interpella très froidement son grand frère, ce qui la fit sursauter.

* * *

 **Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu. Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **La semaine prochaine nous posterons la suite de Omega.**

 **See u Soon !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous nous excusons pour ce petit temps de non publication. Nous revoilà, pour la suite de To Forgive Is To love. Nous espérons que ce dernier vous plaira.**

 **[iris papillons] :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review. Nous sommes contentes que tu aimes le faite que ça soit de l'UA, nous espérons alors que ce chapitre te plaira. Au fur et à mesure tu en sauras plus sur leur relation. Pour la série, nous avons Lily et moi même (Keira) regardé la série, pour ce qui est des livres, Lily n'a pas encore entamé leur lecture, mais pour ma part je les ai lu depuis un certains temps maintenant.

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonne lecture ! #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _« Isabelle ! » interpella très froidement son grand frère, ce qu'il la fit sursauter. »_

Isabelle se fit toute petite en sentant la colère de son frère. Elle savait qu'un jour il l'aurait su tôt ou tard, cependant elle aurait dû tâter le terrain bien avant pour éviter, éventuellement, cette brutale réaction.

\- Alec, dit-elle hésitante. Je peux tout t'expliquer, continua-t-elle se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, peu à l'aise, se sentant coupable.

Alec toujours stoïque, ne cilla pas, toujours le regard froid, répondit :

\- Tu m'as déçu, trancha-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se stoppa bien trop interloquée par les paroles de son frère. Elle fit mine de rien alors qu'intérieurement, elle n'en menait pas large.

\- Alec, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Mais qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais appris que Magnus travaillait ici ?

Un long silence se fit, Alec serra les poings et secoua la tête, agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos, tu aurais dû m'en parler bien avant au lieu de tout faire dans mon dos, lui reprocha-t-il.

Isabelle allait pour répliquer mais Alec la coupa.

\- Magnus t'a sorti le grand jeu, il est allé pleurer dans tes jupons et toi, tu as plongé la tête la première ! La moindre des choses, c'était de me prévenir, je suis ton frère, bon sang, je suis le seul à avoir souffert dans cette situation. Et TOI, tu ne trouves qu'une seule chose à faire devant moi, tu prends sa défense.

Isabelle retint sa respiration pour ne pas verser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Les paroles de son frère la blessèrent au plus profond de son être, il ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Elle regarda une dernière fois son grand frère et sans un mot, elle sortit du bureau, elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle déambula à travers les couloirs sans se préoccuper de son environnement. Elle tourna dans un couloir et n'entendit pas son prénom être prononcé par Magnus qui l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras pour la tourner face à lui. Il fut décontenancé de voir la jeune femme dans cet état, elle qui pétillait d'habitude. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui dans son atelier. Arrivé à destination, il la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil, alla se servir un verre d'eau pour le lui donner. Le créateur s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Isabelle, appela-t-il doucement. Que s'est-il passé avec ton frère ?

Elle ne répondit pas sur le coup, bien trop secouée, les paroles de Alec résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Magnus prit la boîte de mouchoir sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil et la lui tendit. La jeune femme en prit un, essayant toujours de se calmer. L'asiatique se releva et la prit contre lui, lui frottant doucement le dos pour la consoler et lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle se calme. De longues minutes passèrent avant que les deux adultes ne se séparent. Magnus lui sourit tendrement, vint caresser sa joue avec délicatesse.

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

\- Oui…un peu mieux, souffla-t-elle

\- Tu veux bien me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il sans brusquerie.

\- Je…je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça… Tu as assez à penser. Répondit-elle en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et au coin des yeux.

\- Isabelle, tu sais très bien que tu ne m'embêtes pas. Encouragea-t-il.

La brune ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Mon frère… Enfin, je comprends qu'il m'en veuille…j'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt, même si je ne le pouvais pas, il pense que je suis de ton côté, il…je l'ai déçu, dit-elle sentant toutes ses émotions revenir au grand galop. Il pense que tu m'as manipulé …finit-elle par dire, laissant une larme couler de nouveau.

\- Laisse-moi faire, je vais aller parler à ton frère, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Il marcha, déterminé dans les couloirs qui le rapprochait de son futur patron, les poings serrés. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, il entra dans le bureau où le brun était concentré sur son ordinateur. Il s'approcha, posa ses deux paumes à plat dans un bruit sourd faisant relever la tête du jeune Lightwood. Quand Alec vit Magnus en face de lui, il se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, Magnus fit le tour du bureau et tourna la chaise vers lui. Il se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher, son souffle chaud balayait le visage du plus jeune aux yeux saphir, le styliste le vit frissonner, il se retint de sourire.

\- Tu as été très vilain avec ta sœur tout à l'heure ! Donc je viens te prévenir, mon très cher Alexander, si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est à moi que tu dois le faire. Ta sœur t'a toujours défendu, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta famille. Elle te doit aussi des comptes, expliqua-t-il avec confiance.

Magnus se tourna, partit en direction de la porte sauf qu'Alec se reprit pour le stopper dans sa course, il attrapa le bras du créateur. Celui-ci se tourna vers son futur patron, tandis qu'Alec fut complètement perdu par son geste. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout allure, il ne fit pas attention à Magnus qui se rapprocha de lui, il revint sur terre quand il sentit un souffle chaud et mentholé sur son visage, il n'eut le temps de réagir que les lèvres du styliste se posèrent sur les siennes, il fut embarqué dans un long et délicieux baiser sensuel. Magnus empoigna le col de sa chemise et le retourna pour le presser contre la porte, dos à elle. Il sourit dans leur baiser, heureux que le jeune homme ne le repousse pas. Ce dernier émit un gémissement dans leur échange et se reprit brutalement en s'entendant. Alec relâcha les lèvres de l'asiatique et poussa l'homme pour se dégager de la porte, surtout de Magnus. Il s'éloigna au maximum de lui. Il baissa la tête, s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit ensuite.

\- Laisse-moi, murmura-t-il au styliste.

Celui-ci resta quelques instants ne sachant pas s'il devait dire quelque chose, il préféra regarder le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce avec son petit sourire aux lèvres. Tandis que Magnus regagnait ses bureaux alors que le jeune brun serrait les poings fortement jusqu'à se faire blanchir les phalanges, comment osait-il s'approcher de lui ? Lui reprocher des choses ? Il soupira fortement pour se calmer, il s'assit sur sa chaise afin d'oublier cet instant d'égarement pour se concentrer sur son boulot.

Maryse assisse à son bureau entendit quelques coups qui furent donnés à sa porte, elle releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son ainé, elle lui sourit tendrement. Elle se mit à le questionner sur sa journée et cette séance photo où elle l'avait laissé. Après son récit, Alec demanda à sa mère si elle allait rentrer avec lui ou pas. Elle se leva, s'approcha de son garçon et embrassa sa joue.

\- C'est très gentil, Alec. Mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vérifier avant de rentrer mais toi rentre à la maison, expliqua-t-elle.

Alec lui sourit avant de quitter le bureau de sa mère, une fois seule, elle se réinstalla devant son bureau pour regarder ses mails, surtout un qu'elle avait attendu depuis que la séance photo s'était achevée. Elle regarda scrupuleusement chaque photo, chaque détail pour valider chacune d'elle. Elle changea certaines avec d'autres qui seront publiées dans leur magazine et choisit celle qui sera placardée partout dans tout New-York, elle s'offrit même un petit extra. Elle renvoya le mail à l'imprimerie ayant tout validé, elle fit une copie du mail pour montrer le résultat au styliste puis elle quitta son bureau ayant au préalable tout éteint.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis cette journée chargée en émotion. En ce lundi matin, Alec n'avait cessé de réfléchir, il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé sa sœur, il n'aimait pas le faire, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, cependant, il lui en voulait toujours. Toutefois, il devait aller la voir. Et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait devant la porte de sa chambre, il était tôt, toute la famille devait aller travailler, vaquer à leurs occupations, mais il savait que Isabelle finissait de se préparer. Il toqua et attendit que sa petite sœur daigne venir ouvrir. Izzy apparut devant lui, elle l'autorisa à entrer sans prononcer un mot. Pendant, ces deux jours, ils n'avaient que très peu échangé, même pour ainsi dire rien du tout. Cela pesait sur les épaules des deux, l'une n'avait préféré venir le voir, elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, il était en colère. Magnus lui avait brièvement raconté ce qu'il s'était produit, elle l'avait remercié pour son soutien, mais avait ajouté de ne pas en vouloir à son frère, beaucoup de choses n'étaient encore pas dites.

Alec était à présent dans la chambre de sa sœur, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Je…désolé Iz', je ne voulais pas te blesser, juste, j'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes, j'étais pris de court, il n'a cessé de s'amuser avec moi, alors ça m'a mis en colère… Enfin désolé. S'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

\- Je sais Alec, je ne voulais pas te décevoir…Commença-t-elle s'arrêtant un instant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas déçu, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Renchérit-il dans une volonté d'éclaircir la situation.

\- Nous savons tous deux comment tu es lorsque tu gardes tout pour toi. A force de garder ce que tu ressens au fond de toi, de donner le change comme si tout allait bien, tu n'aurais peut-être pas réagi ainsi.

A ces mots Alec grimaça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, y'a pas grand-chose à dire, tu aurais juste du me le dire qu'il travaillait dans la boîte.

Isabelle soupira intérieurement. Son frère restera borné tant qu'il n'ouvrira pas les yeux de lui-même. Elle savait que son frère avait bien trop souffert, malgré qu'il ne se confiât pas. Elle aurait voulu être plus présent pour lui, elle l'aurait écouté et soutenu. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu qu'être présente, sans réellement connaître toute la vérité. Toutes ces fois, où elle le vit être insomniaque sans arriver à réellement dormir, à se plonger petit à petit dans le travail, plus que de raisons, il s'était renfermé et elle, elle avait eu mal de le voir se noyer sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose. Elle s'était contentée d'essayer de lui changer les idées, épreuve bien délicate quand il était question de son frère. Lui qui pourtant s'était ouvert, semblait s'épanouir, les choses avaient bien changé.

\- Je suis désolé Alec, j'aurais du oui.

Le concerné vint serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Moi aussi, pour t'avoir blessée.

Isabelle hocha la tête comme pour accepter ses excuses, ils se sourirent. Après ce moment passé ensemble, ils terminèrent de sa préparer et se rendirent au travail.

Alec lors des deux jours suivants, avait tout fait pour éviter au maximum le styliste, chose délicate car ce dernier semblait assez déterminé à le rencontrer dans chaque recoin de l'entreprise ou alors le destin se jouait bien de lui. Ça l'insupportait et le frustrait réellement. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu, par des bruits de couloir, que ce cher créateur ne sortait que rarement de son atelier. Quelle erreur d'y avoir cru, pensa-t-il. Alec avait l'impression de mettre tous ses efforts à lui échapper qu'à travailler. Alors, il avait décidé de s'enfermer dans son bureau et de sortir que lorsqu'il le devait véritablement. Tout le reste de la semaine fut la même rengaine, le futur patron mettait un point d'honneur à avoir toujours la même routine, travailler au maximum dans son bureau.

Arrivé le vendredi, il se rendit comme à son habitude à son boulot de bonne humeur et fit son petit tour matinal dans tous les secteurs de l'entreprise mais il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps de rejoindre la salle de réunion pour parler de la sortie du magazine ainsi en débriefer. Après quelques instants de marche dans les couloirs, il entra dans la pièce et partit s'installer aux côtés de son père et sa mère. Il ne put empêcher son regard de tomber dans celui de Magnus, il portait une chemise noire transparente à paillettes argentés, son regard cerclé de noir et ses deux mamelons dressés le fit déglutir, il secoua la tête, il se reprit et salua de loin sa sœur qui était assisse à côté du créateur. Une fois tout le monde installé, la réunion commença, son père félicita Magnus pour son travail, étant très satisfait de cette collection, il remercia ensuite son ainé pour s'être dévoué pour les photos, d'avoir « joué » au mannequin et il félicita le photographe pour ses clichés sublimes. Il parla encore pendant une petite heure et demie avant qu'il ne puisse libérer tout ce petit monde. Alors que le jeune brun se leva pour quitter la salle de réunion, il sentit son bras être retenu, il tourna le regard et tomba dans le regard maquillé du styliste, il le vit lever la main et la porta dans sa chevelure ébène en une douce caresse. Alec se recula ne comprenant pas le geste du styliste qui lui sourit en lui montrant un morceau de tissu. Le futur patron haussa les sourcils ne comprenant pas comment ce tissu avait atterri dans ses cheveux, il se reprit vite, remercia Magnus avant de filer dans son bureau pour ne plus en sortir de la matinée.

Concentré dans sa tâche, Alec zieuta l'heure sur son ordinateur, midi était annoncé cependant il n'avait aucune envie de sortir et croiser des gens indésirables. Il devait finir sa réorganisation de son planning de la semaine à venir, il s'y plongea intensément pendant un temps indéfini. Très vite, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre gargouillant sans retenue annonçant qu'il était temps d'aller manger mais Alec essaya de reculer ce moment au maximum, toutefois, son ventre ne lui laissa aucun répit, il se résigna, soupira et se rendit dans le réfectoire. Il se servit, répondit poliment aux salutations que pouvaient lui faire certains collègues son plateau en main, il se dirigea vers une table non loin de la baie vitrée, étant la seule disponible. Il posa son plateau repas sur cette dernière, recula la chaise pour ensuite s'installer mais quand il releva la tête, il tomba des nues, on pouvait observer sur l'immeuble d'en face que chaque fenêtre illustrait progressivement un jeune brun aux yeux bleus, épaules dénudées, commençait à s'afficher. _Que faisait-il sur l'immeuble d'en face ?_

Magnus s'approcha de lui avec lenteur et fit en sorte que son souffle chaud effleure la nuque du brun dont il vit la chair de poule apparaitre.

\- Ton père a raison, la photo est sublime surtout grâce à toi quand tu portes mes caleçons.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que le chapitre vous a plu. Trouvez-vous légitime la réaction de Alec ? Que pensez-vous sur ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Magnus et Alec ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous publierons la suite de Omega.**

 **Bon weekend à vous !**

 **See u Soon !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Nous voici avec la suite de To forgive, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaise.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Alec eut un long frisson, il revint à lui, reprit son plateau sans un mot, il se retourna et sans un regard à quiconque qui se trouvait dans le self, il le traversa à grande enjambée avec l'intention de rejoindre rapidement son bureau pour aller s'y terrer et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. Une fois arrivée, il posa son plateau repas et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, ses pensées le tourmentèrent. Il n'avait même plus faim. Il devait trouver une explication du pourquoi, il se retrouvait ainsi, affiché à la vue de tous. Il prit son téléphone de bureau et composa un numéro particulier. Il attendit la deuxième sonnerie et une voix de femme au bout du fil se fit entendre.

\- Oui ?

\- Maman !

\- Oh Alexander, tout va bien ?

\- Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvé sur l'immeuble d'en face, en plus en … En boxer, finit-il par dire, murmurant la dernière phrase, complètement honteux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

\- Mais, je… C'est gênant, tous mes collègues, toutes ces personnes inconnues qui me verront...

\- Alexander, cette affiche représente à la perfection la marque, elle apporte une publicité nécessaire pour une nouvelle collection.

\- Maman….

\- Je dois y aller, on en reparlera plus tard, coupa la matriarche, raccrochant par la suite.

Alec resta quelques instants sans bouger, le bip d'un combiné raccroché résonnait dans son oreille, choqué par le ton si détaché de sa mère. Il reposa le téléphone lentement, le regard dans le vague, n'y croyant toujours pas. Cette image de lui, exposé telle un objet publicitaire, où juste le corps comptait. Il n'avait rien de spécial, et tous s'en rendrait compte à un moment ou un autre. Les moqueries, les messes basses se feront, lui qui était destiné à être le « futur patron », il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il souffla, il imaginait toutes ces paroles que les personnes pourraient dire : « Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel », « ils auraient pu trouver mieux », « On a de vrai mannequin », « Comment ose-t-il prendre la place d'un professionnel », « Juste pour qu'il se fasse remarquer, pitoyable ! », et un tas d'autres mots qui envahirent l'esprit du jeune homme. Cependant, une parmi tant d'autre ressortie.

 _« Ton père a raison, la photo est sublime mais grâce à toi surtout quand tu portes mes caleçons »._

Alec s'était figé, cette phrase résonnait en lui. Il en rougit même. Cela le renvoyait dans une époque bien lointaine, un temps où il ne voulait plus se laisser noyer. Pourtant, les émotions qu'il ressentie à cet instant, son esprit vagabonda et le happa.

 _\- Alexander reste tranquille sinon je risque de te piquer !_

 _\- Tu en as pour combien de temps encore ?! grogna le jeune brun._

 _\- Cesse de râler, veux-tu ? Tu auras une belle petite récompense si tu restes sage !_

 _\- Mags ! ronchonna Alec, rouge._

 _\- Je n'ai rien sous-entendu, tu l'as fait toi-même ! Nargua l'asiatique, tout sourire, amusé par la situation._

 _\- Tu es incorrigible ! balança le noiraud désespéré._

 _Magnus passa une de ses aiguilles proches de l'entre-jambe de Alec et piqua le tissu d'un air malicieux._

 _\- Aïe ! Tu l'as fait exprès… rah… je vais te... te ! Bafouilla le jeune brun avant de laisser tomber sous le regard de Magnus face à lui. Il était toujours aussi intimidé lorsque l'asiatique le regardait de ses yeux dorés et denses. Il avait l'impression qu'il arrivait à percer son âme. Il mordit sa lèvre._

 _\- Te ? Tu ne devrais pas faire ce geste avec ta langue, surtout pas alors que tu es en boxer, le chercha-t-il d'un air taquin._

 _Alec s'empourpra et détourna les yeux. Magnus se recula un peu et observa son modèle avec attention, regardant chaque partie de son corps avec une envie qu'il avait de plus en plus du mal à dissimuler._

 _\- Sublime… Te voir porter mes caleçons, mes créations, tu les embellies !_

 _Alec ne put que rougir d'avantage, il avait envie de se cacher, pourtant un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa, il se sentait attirer par l'homme et l'attraction devenait chaque jour plus difficile à ne pas s'y laisser prendre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes, ils s'y noyèrent tous deux. Le jeune brun était le premier à regarder ailleurs._

 _\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je suis ridicule là ! Si tu as fini j'aimerais me rhabiller. S'exclama-t-il, impatient de sentir du tissu sur lui pour recouvrir son corps._

 _Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré de cette non confiance qu'arborait le brun. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ce constat avait été flagrant. Et il mettait un pied d'honneur à lui dire le contraire, à le faire penser autrement, car il n'avait aucune raison de se dénigrer autant. Il se rappelait leur retrouvaille lors de la rentrée de septembre, qui remontait deux mois après leur rencontre._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

 _Jakarta ! Une ville que Magnus connaissait bien. L'asiatique posa son regard sur le jeune brun qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était assez heureux que Alexander ait accepté de venir dans son pays qui l'avait vu grandir. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas venu, et il avait voulu faire la surprise à ses parents. Alors il avait pu programmer ce voyage, proposant à sa petite clic et Alexander de venir pour fêter Noël et le jour de l'an dans sa famille. Certes, il se doutait que ça peinait le brun aux yeux bleus d'avoir laissé sa propre famille surtout aux moments des fêtes, toutefois, il avait semblé heureux de la proposition de Magnus. Ce qui mit en joie ce dernier. C'était ainsi qu'aujourd'hui même, Noël sonnait ! Catarina, Ragnor, Raphaël, Tessa, Alexander et lui, s'étaient retrouvés la veille devant la porte de la maison de son enfance. Elle était assez grande, l'aide qu'il leurs apportait payait, et il en fut fier et heureux. Son père apparu de derrière la porte qu'il avait ouverte. Asmodée était un homme de prestance. Il avait un visage ferme mais pourtant il était un homme si doux et gentil. Il les avait salués, prenant son fils, heureux de le voir dans ses bras, alors qu'il les laissa entrer. Ils se firent le plus discret possible, rejoignant la cuisine, pour surprendre la mère de famille._

 _\- Chérie ! j'ai une surprise pour toi ! dit-il en Indonésien. Chose que seul, Magnus pouvait comprendre. Il sourit intérieurement, son père pouvait être taquin, même souvent. Il vit sa mère se retourner et elle bloqua littéralement. Magnus s'approcha doucement et attendit qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur. Une fois cela fait, elle lui sauta dessus, le regardant sous toutes les coutures._

 _\- Maman ! Doucement ! rie-t-il. Kunthil sa mère, qu'il aimait profondément, était une femme si maternelle qu'elle pouvait être qualifiée de vrai mère poule. Les larmes aux yeux, elle serra fort son fils, lui déposant un léger baiser plein de tendresse sur le front, comme si il n'était qu'un enfant. Magnus ne dit rien profitant de l'instant._

 _Et ce fut ainsi, que les retrouvailles se passèrent. Il présenta tout le monde, certains connaissaient déjà ses parents en un sens. Et lorsque ce fut le tour de Alexander, qui semblait vouloir se faire tout petit, cependant, sa taille le trahissait, Kunthil, avait longuement observé son fils et ce jeune brun aux yeux bleus. Et de façon silencieuse et surprenant, bien rapidement, elle l'adopta comme son fils. Nous n'étions que le 25 Décembre, Alec rougissait à chaque fois que la mère de Magnus le traitait d'une façon si douce et maternelle. Ils passèrent un bon moment tous ensemble, ils avaient échangé quelques cadeaux. Magnus avait offert une gourmette à Alexander, alors que celui-ci se sentait ridicule de lui offrir un nouveau kit de couture assez cher pour ses créations futures. Magnus l'avait très vite rassuré, en lui disant que s'était parfait, même si le brun restait bien perplexe._

 _Ils étaient rentrés après une longue promenade, Magnus et Alec partagèrent la meme chambre, celle qui appartenait à Magnus, quand aux autres une chambre d'amis était disponible, avec une possibilité de mettre un autre matelas au sol. Alec avait rougi à ce partage. Pourtant, ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble, même Alec aimait bien dormir près de l'asiatique, il se sentait bien. Magnus s'amusait à le taquiner et était plus que ravi de partager ce même lit avec lui._

 _Le lendemain de Noël, Magnus et Alec étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. L'asiatique se réveilla doucement, il regarda le visage de Alec tourné vers lui, il sourit et décida au bout de quelques minutes d'observation de se lever. Il le fit le plus délicatement pour ne pas réveiller son ami et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit, rejoignit la cuisine, saluant sa mère par un baiser sur le front et un bonjour pour le reste de ses amis déjà debout. Il prépara le petit déjeuné pour Alec et lui, installant tout sur le plateau sous le regard attendri de sa mère et il partit de nouveau dans sa chambre, y entrant silencieusement, chose inutile en voyant Alexander les yeux ouverts, qui se posèrent sur lui. Le brun regarda Magnus et son regard se posa sur le plateau qu'il venait de déposer sur le lit. Il lui sourit et ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils partirent se préparer, ayant décidé la veille de visiter un coin de la ville de Jakarta. Et c'était ainsi qu'au bout de quelques heures de marches dans le centre-ville, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à une terrasse pour se désaltérer. Ils s'y dirigèrent, Magnus absorbé par quelque chose, il ne vit pas un autre jeune homme et ils se rentrèrent dedans. Leurs regards se croisèrent, alors que Alec s'était précipité vers l'asiatique pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Magnus tourna son regard vers son ami aux yeux bleus et le rassura._

 _\- Magnus ? Magnus Bane ? demanda l'inconnu. C'est bien toi ? appela-t-il en Indonésien._

 _Le concerné reporta son attention sur ce dernier et mit quelques instants avant d'écarquiller les yeux._

 _\- James ? tenta-t-il, alors que le su nommé hocha de la tête. Oh ça fait si longtemps, que deviens-tu ? Questionna-t-il dans sa langue natale._

 _Ce fut ainsi, que les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent une discussion en Indonésien sous l'incompréhension du petit groupe et l'air rieur de la demoiselle qui accompagnait James. D'ailleurs cette dernière, interrompu leurs joyeux échanges par un raclement de gorge avant que les deux garçons se rendent compte qu'ils avaient un peu oublié la présence des autres. Alec se sentait hébété mais heureux de voir Magnus content d'avoir retrouvé un ami._

 _\- Oh oui, pardon, les amis je vous présentes James, un ami d'enfance que j'avais perdu de vu depuis quelques années maintenant. Commença-t-il en Anglais. James je te présente mes amis, Raphaël, Catarina, Ragnor, Tessa et Alexander. Présenta-t-il tout en désignant chacune des personnes._

 _James sourit à chacun d'eux, faisant un signe de la main, et son regard s'attarda plus longuement sur le fameux Alexander, à qui il sourit un peu plus que les autres. Magnus reprit fronçant des sourcils._

 _\- Et tu nous présente ta petite amie ? tenta-t-il dans sa langue, en regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui à ces mots se mit à rire. James pouffa également._

 _\- Je vous présente Lydia, ma meilleure amie. Rectifia-t-il._

 _\- Enchanté de vous connaître, salua Lydia en Anglais._

 _Ils s'installèrent finalement à la terrasse voulue plus tôt. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, Magnus et Lydia alternant entre l'Anglais et l'Indonésien pour que tous puissent profiter de la conversation et ne se sentent pas mis à l'écart. Alec avait un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres mais sentait un regard parfois un peu trop insistant à son encontre qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il essayait de ne pas y faire attention et se concentra dans les discussions variées que tout ce petit monde échangeait. Au bout d'un moment, ils prirent la décision de bouger et se promener une nouvelle fois. James et Lydia se proposèrent en guide malgré la présence de Magnus. Ils acceptèrent. Ainsi tout en marchant, James vint aux côtés de Alec, Magnus se trouvant de l'autre côté du brun. James lui dit alors :_

 _\- Je te trouve très beau, tu as des yeux magnifiques, tu es sexy, tu es totalement mon type, et j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à te connaître alors je voulais savoir si cela te disait qu'on s'échange nos numéros pour ainsi faire plus amples connaissances ! Déclara James sans détour avec un sourire charmeur et un regard suggestif._

 _Alec rougit sous son regard et son sourire assez compréhensible, malgré qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce que venait de lui dire James. Magnus vint entre eux et traduit ce que venait de dire son ami d'enfance._

 _\- Il trouve que tu as de très beaux yeux, ça je ne peux pas dire le contraire, ils sont magnifiques, il te trouve gentil, attentionné, ouvert, c'est agréable de faire de nouvelles rencontres. S'exclama Magnus de façon désinvolte._

 _\- Oh euh, peux-tu le remercier et lui dire que c'est super de rencontrer des connaissances à toi, s'il te plait. Répondit Alec toujours cramoisi, répondant avec un petit sourire timide à celui de James._

 _Magnus renfrogné sans que Alec ne le vît, il dit quelque chose en Indonésien à James. Au bout de quelques heures, ils décidèrent de rentrer, il était assez tard et ils devaient manger avec les parents de Magnus. Alors qu'ils étaient devant la maison de l'asiatique, ils dirent tous au revoir à James et Lydia. James sourit une dernière fois, faisant un petit clin d'œil envers Alec, alors que Magnus rentra avec fracas sous le regard d'incompréhension de Alec. Le brun reporta son attention sur James, qui lui tendit un petit papier, qu'il prit et vit un numéro écrit dessus. Il leva un sourcil alors que James lui fit signe de l'appeler avant de commencer à partir. Alec se gratta la tête, se mordit la lèvre ne sachant quoi faire et se décida à rentrer. Mais Lydia lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper._

 _\- Tu sais tout à l'heure Magnus n'a pas traduit exactement ce que James a dit. Il est plutôt intéressé par toi et aimerait faire plus amples connaissances avec toi, d'où le numéro, l'informa-t-elle._

 _Alec ne savait pas où se mettre et son tic de se mordre la lèvre reprit de plus belle, ses rougeurs apparurent. Il semblait chercher ses mots._

 _\- Je, c'est gentil mais je.. enfin, essaya-t-il de formuler sans une once de réussite._

 _Lydia l'observait un instant et comprit. Elle lui sourit grandement._

 _\- Tu es amoureux de Magnus ! ça explique beaucoup de choses !_

 _Alec resta interdit aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il voulut réfuter ces dires mais aucuns mots ne sortis._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas je serais muette comme une tombe ! Rassura-t-elle voyant la panique lisible dans son regard. On se voit le 28 ! Pluuus ! Finit-elle par dire, en s'en allant, laissant un Alec perdu._

 _Alec la regardait s'en aller, il se décida à rentrer ne voulant pas plus penser à ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Il rejoignit tout le monde tout en s'installant autour de la table pour se sustenter de la bonne nourriture des parents de Magnus. Ils discutèrent dans une atmosphère agréable, Magnus semblait quelque peu de mauvais poil et Alec plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, jetant parfois des regards à l'asiatique jusqu'à qu'il secoue la tête comme un petit combat intérieur avec lui._

 _Le lendemain, la journée semblait tranquille, ils jouèrent à différents jeux, discutèrent, rigolèrent mis pourtant l'humeur de Magnus était toujours le même que la vielle au soir. Alec connaissait les humeurs de son ami alors le laissa du moins, il essayait tranquille pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Il ne comprenait pas d'où ça partait, ils n'avaient pas fait leur petit rituel du coucher, Magnus lui disait toujours un « Bonne nuit Alexander », une fois encore Alec à cette pensée, secoua la tête, c'était ridicule, il n'était juste que de mauvais poil ça pouvait arriver, Magnus avait des changements assez conséquents d'humeurs. Alec se prenait bien trop la tête et essayait de passer une bonne journée, participant ou lisant dans son petit coin, se contentant d'observer la petite troupe. Pour le repas du soir, il se proposa d'aider, la maman accepta volontiers et proposa à son fils de venir aussi en cuisine. Magnus semblait peu enclin à donner de lui, de toute la journée, il avait ronchonné, traînant des pieds, ou s'agaçant sur quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire ou même une partie perdue, laissant un côté mauvais joueur ressortir, une vraie drama queen. Mais tout au long de la journée, il laissait souvent son regard se poser sur un brun aux yeux bleus. Kunthil l'avait quelque peu remis à sa place et n'appréciait pas de le voir ainsi, alors elle lui avait demandé ou plus obligé à les aider à la cuisine. Elle posa son regard sur chacun d'eux, l'atmosphère semblait plus apaisante, elle vit son fils retrouver sa bonne humeur en la présence de Alec et elle en fut plus qu'heureuse. Ainsi la fin de soirée fut plus détendue pour tous. Ils partirent se coucher pas très tard, car le lendemain, ils allèrent visiter un parc d'attraction et retrouver James et Lydia._

 _Le levé fut délicat mais tous furent prêt et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit du lieu du rendez-vous. Une fois arrivée, ils virent James et Lydia et une autre fille, ils se saluèrent, la nouvelle venue s'appelait Nelly et de ce que Alec avait compris, elle était une mannequin. Ils entrèrent dans le parc, James vint à lui ainsi que Magnus pour faire le traducteur._

 _\- Hey ! comment vas-tu beau brun. Je suis triste tu ne m'as envoyé aucuns messages. Peut-être l'as-tu perdu ? Enfin ce n'est pas grave, aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée comme tu es ici. Déclara-t-il lui faisant un petit clin d'œil._

 _\- Il te salue, il te demande si tu vas bien et qu'il est triste de ne pas avoir eu de message de ta part, traduit-il sans cacher son sourire._

 _Alec rougit, il l'avait oublié surtout. Il avait été bien trop occupé à penser ou à s'amuser un peu qu'il l'avait zappé. Il coula un regard désolé à l'adresse de James. Ce dernier lui sourit et entoura ses épaules malgré que Alec soit plus grand que lui, ayant compris son petit regard._

 _\- Ne t'en fais yeux bleus, tu es bien trop sublime pour que je t'en veuille, de toute façon comme j'ai dit aujourd'hui nous allons pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître._

 _Alec ne savait plus où se mettre, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, enfin il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de geste, sauf s'il connaissait la personne. Il rougit un peu plus encore. Magnus jeta un regard noir à l'attention de James avant de vouloir répondre. Cependant, Lydia apparue à leurs côtés._

 _\- Oh Magnus, ne t'en fais je vais m'occuper de la traduction, après tout ça fait un petit moment que tu n'es pas venu ici, faut que tu en profites aussi !_

 _Elle se tourna vers Alec pour finalement traduire ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire._

 _\- Il t'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, yeux bleus, que tu étais bien trop sublime pour qu'on puisse t'en vouloir, que cette journée sera l'occasion d'apprendre à vous connaître sourit-elle grandement. Elle vit Alec devenir plus rouge encore si ce n'était possible. Magnus lança un regard dépité mais les laissa avancer._

 _Au fil du temps, Magnus avait fait la connaissance de Nelly, ils s'étaient bien trouvés ayant comme point commun la mode, ils riaient, ils s'amusèrent, partant parfois dans les délires de l'autre, même quelques gestes suggestifs semblaient s'être invités. Le petit groupe avait bien remarqué l'asiatique et la jeune femme se rapprocher, et ne pouvait que lancer des petites blagues dont une alors que tous mangeaient._

 _\- Oh ! On dirait un petit couple ! On dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis des mois ! ; lança Raphaël._

 _Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Nelly en mit une couche._

 _\- C'est vrai ! Je trouve qu'on irait bien ensemble, je ne serais pas contre, sourit-elle à l'encontre de Magnus qui répondit par un petit sourire charmeur._

 _Alec se leva d'un coup, les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il en fut mal à l'aise, n'aimant pas être le centre de l'attention._

 _\- Euh… Je vais aux toilettes, dit-il bégayant un peu, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure évitant les regards, surtout un. Il partit aussi vite qu'il put._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

* * *

 **Alors ce chapitre qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que pensez vous des ce que les flash back vous montre ?**

 **Petite annonce, nous reprendrons la publication de nos chapitres qu'à partir du 25 Août pour cause de vacances.**

 **Merci à tous ceux encore qui nous lisent et nous laissent des commentaires.**

 **See u Soon !**


End file.
